


More than anything

by Emma_Lightwood_Bane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bridal Style, Fluff, M/M, Supportive Jace, exhausted magnus, loving alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 14:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Lightwood_Bane/pseuds/Emma_Lightwood_Bane
Summary: Magnus had a long day.





	More than anything

It had been a long day for Magnus. A client had been asking something that Magnus didn't even know was possible. He sat at his desk reading books trying to find the potion this man wanted, as well as doing the work he needed for other clients. It was around 8pm and he was getting tired, but he was so close to finding what it was he needed. He wouldn't be doing it if the man wasn't offering what he was. Just as he got to a new page Magnus just gave up and slumped on the table into sleep. 

Alec had a great day and wanted to celebrate, he and Jace finally stopped the rogue demons they were finding for months and they wanted to catch up and relax. 

"Wanna come back to mine?" Alec asked Jace referring to Magnus and his own home. "Yeah, would that okay with Magnus?" Jace asked a bit apprehensive. "He'll be fine, you're over so much anyway, I think he's used to it." 

They got to the door of the apartment and Alec opened the door, they walked in to see Magnus slumped over his books on his desk. Alec ran to Magnus and saw he was sleeping and just the amount of work he had going for the day.   
"He's exhausted, poor thing, this client has been very frustrating. Wait out here I'll put him to bed." Alec said to Jace before picking up Magnus bridal style. 

Alec got to the bedroom and laid Magnus on the bed and got to work taking off his clothes, he kept on looking at Magnus and saw just how exhausted he was. After Alec got Magnus under the covers he gave him a kiss on the forehead. "I love you." 

"How is he?" Jace asked when Alec came out of the room. "He'll be alright, he's just stressed and needs to sleep," Alec responded grabbing two beers from the fridge. He gave one to Jace and sat down opposite him. "You love him a lot don't you?" Jace asked smiling. Alec looked down then back at Jace smiling. 

"I really do. More than anything." 

Jace left after an hour and Alec walked into their room and he got ready for bed. He got in and Magnus subconscious cuddled into him, making Alec smile. "I love you Magnus, you're my everything, my soulmate and I will protect you and do anything and everything to make sure you are treated the way you deserve you be treated." Alec whispered lovingly and getting a small strand of hair out of his face before kissing his head. 

Alec sunk into the sheets and wrapped his arms around Magnus, he felt warm, at home and safe, and he never wanted that to change.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this story, please leave some comments and kudos


End file.
